Heroes of Ishval
by microzombie
Summary: Riza Hawkeye was famed as "The Hawk's Eye". A sniper who never missed, but for every good sniper there's a spotter. A story of the Ishval Rebellion. Partial AU...the only thing that's changed is Edward's age.
1. Assassination and Taboos

**OK NEW STORY**

**TELL ME WHETHER OR NOT YOU GUYS WANT MORE OF THIS**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist **

**As always**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_Korvun, Ishval_

_September 4, 1908_

Two figures in Amestrisian State Military fatigues were prone beneath a cliff overhang. They were both looking towards a small village with a small crowd of people in the center. Many were carrying weapons, but many women and children were intermixed as well. One of the figures closed the bolt on a sniper's rifle and looked through the optic mounted on top.

"Target, political figure, center of large crowd on the elevated platform. Range estimate, five hundred meters. Minimal wind. Send it." The spotter watched through a pair of binoculars. It was thirty seconds before the rifle cracked. It was another three heartbeats before the bald man in the center of the crowd on a stand fell, his chest caving in from the impact of the bullet. The women and children opened their mouths in silent screams and the crowd scattered with the armed Ishvalans looking around desperately.

"Hit, center mass. Target neutralized."

The two snipers stood, their mission completed. The spotter picked up his own sniper rifle, and turned to his partner.

"Let's head for the rally point." The sniper nodded, and turned around jogging to the west.

"You think the major completed his part?" The spotter asked as he looked around for enemy patrols.

"No doubt." The sniper put her back to the wall and checked around the corner, and cursed inside her head. Four Ishvalans were walking towards them.

"Four hostiles. Bolt action rifles, and one shotgun."

The spotter nodded. The sniper and spotter rounded the corner at the same time and fired at the unsuspecting Ishvalans. All four fell, and the duo sprinted towards the rendezvous point now. The gunfire would attract more enemy patrols, and the wanted to get out of the area quickly. They spotted the RV point, a small adobe hut next to a waterhole. There was no sign of the rest of their detachment.

"Let's head inside, and take cover."

The spotter nodded in agreement with the sniper and the pair of soldiers backed inside, before closing the door.

"Phew…can't believe they didn't find us."

A bullet came through the wall and shattered that thought. The sniper narrowed her eyes at the spotter as they both hit the dirt.

"You jinxed us you idiot."

"Look, it's not my fault. Less boo-hoo and more bang-bang."

The pair of soldiers stuck their rifles through holes in the wall and began returning fire. They were vastly outnumbered by the platoon sized enemy patrol, but there was one thing on their side. Every bullet the soldiers fired hit its target. Before long nine Ishvalans were on the ground bleeding.

"Reloading!" The sniper shouted out.

"Covering!" The spotter fired three rounds from his pistol. The sniper resumed firing and the spotter reloaded. This process went on until Ishvalan reinforcements showed up. There were over sixty enemy guerillas.

"I'm out!" The sniper slapped her spotters shoulder, and he handed her a pistol magazine over his shoulder.

"Running low!" The spotter informed his sniper.

"Where's the major?!"

"He'll be here!"

_Clink-clink-clink_

Both soldiers turned and stared at the grenade rolling across the floor.

They both bailed out of the windows and looked up to see Ishvalans pointing weapons at them. The spotter swallowed, and looked to his partner.

"It was nice knowing you, Riza."

Riza Hawkeye nodded to Edward Elric with sorrow in her eyes.

"Same here, Ed."

They both turned back to the Ishvalans and stared at the muzzles of the rifles as they exploded.

_Eight Years Ago_

_Elric Home_

_Resembool, East Sector_

_October 9, 1900_

A ten year old Edward sat down at the table in the kitchen. His mother, Trisha, was standing in front of their coal burning stove, and turned to smile at him when his chair scraped on the floor.

"Where have you been Brother?" Alphonse looked up from his plate was cutting a pancake into pieces.

"Sorry I was looking at one of dad's alchemy books." Edward rubbed his neck in embarrassment. Trisha smiled at the mention of her sons' new favorite hobby. Ever since they'd discovered the book Alchemy for Beginners in Hohenheim's study, they'd spent all their time with their heads buried in some book or another about alchemy.

"Did you learn anything new, Ed?" Trisha sat a plate of eggs in front of him.

"I started reading about taboos, and I've been stuck on human transmutation. I pulled out another book all about it. I'm curious about why it's never been accomplished."

Trisha frowned.

"Ed, it's not a good idea to wander in areas like that. I don't know a lot about alchemy, but I'd prefer it if you stayed with elemental alchemy."

Edward nodded

"I wouldn't try it mom; I was just curious."

Trisha switched back to her smile.

"I know. Would you go outside and get some more wood for the stove?"

Edward nodded and slid his chair backwards.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Edward walked outside and over to their woodpile behind a shed. It was then he heard the deep throated boom from the kitchen. He tilted his head to the side and walked towards the noise. Then he heard a shrill whistle. It, to, came from the kitchen. Edward's eyes widened and he started running towards the house. He had just reached the kitchen door when the wall exploded.

_Hawkeye Manor_

_East City, East Sector_

Riza Hawkeye sat with her mother and grandfather in front of a cake with eleven candles on it. The blonde haired girl smiled at the two small presents that were to her left, and then turned back to the candles. Her grandfather and mother smiled at her as she stared at the flames. The mirror to her right showed off the small white dress she was dressed in as well as her mother's fluorescent silk dress. Her grandfather was clad in his usual military uniform.

"Don't forget to make a wish Riza"

"Yeah, Riza make sure you wish for something good. Like a good husband or your own gold mine." Grumman laughed when Riza got a twisted look on her face. She was still at the stage where boys were gross, and something to be avoided.

In her own mind Riza was reflecting that the only people at her birthday party were her grandfather and mother.

"Well go ahead Riza." her mother urged.

'I wish I could have some friends' The eleven year old girl blew out the candles on the cake and laughed when her grandfather complained that she hadn't left a candle for him to blow out. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that you open your presents Riza." Riza's mother got out of her seat and went to get the door. Riza reached for a small green gift bag with no bow. She reached inside and brought out a box with a blue top on it. The girl opened it and found a silver heart shaped locket inside. It had picture of her and her mother inside. The other side was empty. A note was beneath the locket.

_To: Riza _

_I thought that you could find someone to put in the other side instead of a picture of a father you've never known._

Riza smiled and put the necklace down on the table in front of her.

She had gone to grab her grandfather's present when there was a crash from the kitchen. Her grandfather called out to see if everything was ok. There was no answer. Telling Riza to stay there he walked towards the noise, unconsciously putting his hand on his pistol. He walked into the kitchen and froze. A chair was turned over, and hanging above it was Riza's mother. A note was next to her on the counter. Grumman dumbly stared at his daughter for a few moments before picking up the letter.

_To whom it may concern,_

_ It has come to the attention of the bank that the owner of this house, Berthold Hawkeye, has died at his home in West City. As such his Final Will and Testament was read and all of his possessions and money have been left to a West City charity. All possessions and currency within the home are defaulted to the charity as well. As such you must vacate the premises within the next week or you will be removed by force. _

_Sincerely,_

_ Arnold Xander_

Grumman shook his head. Not only had the bastard left them alone, but now he was forcing them onto the streets. There was a noise from behind him. He turned quickly to see Riza standing in the door with tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

**Wow...did I mention that there would be a lot of death in the first chapter...hm...I think I did. I didn't? ...uh...yeah there's gonna be a lot of death...probably should have put that warning at the beginning. **


	2. Happy Birthday

**Ok, next chapter**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**As always**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_Elric Home_

_Resembool_

Edward groggily pushed a piece of wood off of his chest and rubbed the back of his head to try and ease the pain. He looked around and spotted the hole in the house. The boy pushed himself up and felt something wet and warm run down his face. It got in his eyes and stung them. Edward wiped his eyes and his hand came away red. The ten year old panicked and ran into the hole looking for his mother. His mother needed to know he was hurt. He found her. And Al. His brother looked better than her. He was only missing an arm and impaled through the chest with a piece of the stove. His mother was much less recognizable. Trisha was slumped over a cutting board, no doubt preparing her own breakfast after she finished Edward's. Her body was slicked with gore, and Ed could only tell it was her because the front of her yellow apron remained unblemished by blood. Edward fell to his knees and tears rolled down his face, and he did the only thing rational in this situation. He screamed at the top of his lungs.

A farmer, drawn by the explosion, soon ran into the house in search of survivors. He found Edward cradling the body of his mother whispering something incomprehensible. The farmer looked around and spotted half of a transmutation circle, on the destroyed stove, with flames licking the edges. Someone had messed up with alchemy. The man leaned down and picked up Edward. The boy screamed again and reached out for his still family. The man forced Edward to quiet down and made his way to Rockbell Automail.

* * *

_Rockbell Automail_

Pinako stared at the boy staring blankly at the wall, and then turned back to the farmer in front of her.

"Frank, I can't take him, no matter how much I'd like to, I can't afford another child right now. Winry's parents just left for Ishval to help with the riots there, so I'm taking care of her already, and she's little more than an infant."

Frank looked troubled.

"I can't take him either. My son just left for the Academy, and Edward can't do farm work, so I'll struggle to feed Danielle and myself. Not to mention that Danielle might be pregnant."

Pinako bit her lip and mulled over an idea.

"A military train heading for Central just arrived. If we gave him to the ranking officer they'd have to put him in an orphanage, and the government would pay for him."

"Oh that's a great idea, that way he'll be in a building with a few dozen other kids who are also orphans, and have no one there."

"Frank we have no other choice. There has been no word from Hohenheim for three years, so we can't just hope for him to show up. This is the only choice we have right now."

Frank sighed knowing the old woman was right.

"Alright, I'll take him down there."

"By the way, how did the explosion happen?"

"It looked like someone tried to transmute a fire."

Pinako shook her head. Her talks with Hohenheim had taught her that Flame Alchemy was a dangerous area to delve into.

"Most likely Alphonse. Poor child. They were so eager to impress their mother."

Frank nodded in agreement, and then went to pick up Edward, who was still in shock. Frank waved over his shoulder at the stressed looking Pinako.

* * *

_Resembool_

_Train Station_

Frank carried Edward up to an important looking man standing away from everyone else.

"Excuse me?"

The man turned around and Frank saw sergeant's stripes on his shoulders.

"What is it? We're a bit busy."

"Yeah, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have a bit of a problem. Or, more accurately, little Ed here has a problem."

The sergeant nodded.

"Ok then start talking."

Frank began talking and explained the death of Edward's family and why no one in the area could take him. The sergeant nodded thoughtfully.

"So you want us to take him to a Central orphanage right?"

"Yes, if you could?"

The soldier bit his lip and then motioned a private over.

"Moore, see if you can sneak this kid past the el-tee and into second platoon's compartment." He whispered in the private's ear before motioning to Edward. Moore nodded and grabbed Edward before looking around. Seeing no officers, he ran to a window and knocked on it. It slid down quickly and a pair of hands lifted Edward inside, before quickly snapping the window shut. Frank thanked the sergeant.

"Hey, no problem. The less kids on the streets the better. I see no reason why the 2nd Infantry can't do our part for society." then with a quick goodbye he jogged onto the train as it began to move.

* * *

_Train_

_Next Morning_

Edward slipped out from behind the suitcase where the soldiers had hid him from the officers. Now that the train was moving he was the responsibility of the military and they couldn't abandon him.

"Hey, kid, finally wake up?"

Edward turned and saw a few soldiers sitting Indian style in their compartment. The one who spoke to who him had a single stripe that meant he was a private. One wearing corporal's stripes motioned him over and the soldiers moved a little bit so he could sit in between the corporal and private. The raven haired corporal shook his hand.

"I'm Donald Carmine, nice to meet ya." Donald then began pointing to each of the other men in the circle. The green haired and blonde haired private who first invited him over was named James Moore. A red head sergeant was named Francois Fox

"I'm Edward." Edward's voice was quiet. All he saw were his mother's and Al's faces. The soldiers saw tears in his eyes, and Donald was quick to remedy this.

"Hey, Ed."

Edward looked up.

"Everything's going to be ok." The corporal smiled and the soldiers around him nodded.

"But my family…" Tears began to fall.

"Hey, man, they're in a better place. They wouldn't want you to be sad." A hand was put on each of Edward's shoulders and he looked up to see everyone smiling.

"You'll be ok." Francois comforted the child.

Edward nodded, but the tears didn't stop. Not until the train reached Central did the tears stop.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**

**Ok look...I am NOT GOOD at this sappy stuff...I need to go read "Where The Red Fern Grows" THEN I can come back and type something sad...**


	3. Friends

**OK LAST CHAPTER FOR TONIGHT**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**As Always**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_Hawkeye Manor_

_East City, East Sector_

"Riza, don't look!" Grumman forced his granddaughter to turn around, but Riza was now sobbing.

"Why?"

"Shhh." Grumman hugged his granddaughter.

"Why did she do this?"

"She was sad, Riza. Your mother was sad for a long time."

"But why? I could have made her happy if she wanted!" Riza sobbed.

"Shhh, your mother was sad because of someone else."

Riza cried until she fell asleep. Grumman tucked her in and went to cut his daughter down. He very gently took Riza's mother off of the rope and laid her on the couch. He then went to the phone and dialed the number for the hospital. Someone had to pronounce his daughter dead. Before long a doctor and coroner arrived together. Grumman watched them take his daughter out of the room. Then, and only then, did the general sob. Grumman sat down and let all that had happened collapse on his mind, and he suddenly felt very tired. His eyes began to close, and Grumman's last thoughts were

_'I'll just nap for a little while. Then I can get down to business with Riza…'_

General Grumman closed his eyes and went to sleep.

_The Next Day_

A police officer stood talking to a soldier, as the coroner brought the body out of the house.

"What happened?" the soldier looked at the cloth cover body.

"His daughter committed suicide last night. The poor man went to sleep while he was in shock. His body just didn't wake back up…" the police officer shook his head. The soldier sighed and shook his head.

_'That old man deserved better.'_

"What do we do with Elizabeth Hawkeye?" an MP walked up and to his associates.

"Send her to an orphanage I guess. All of ours are full though."

"We have a unit heading for Central tomorrow. We can put her on that train and put her in an orphanage there."

The MPs all nodded and they split up going about their separate duties.

_Central City_

_Two Days Later_

Riza Hawkeye stepped inside the orphanage with her bag in hand. She had been allowed two outfits and that was it, since space was limited on the train. She was dressed in the same white dress she'd worn on her birthday. The other children were running around and a single gray haired woman was there trying to control the chaos.

"George, leave Vicky alone! Frank I told you and Devon to go take your baths! Hurry up now Vera and Kristy are going after you! Michael, go make sure that Ryan is still in bed, if he's so sick he needs to be in bed."

Riza and the soldier accompanying her to sign her over watched this woman single handedly control dozens of children. Eventually she walked over.

"Hello, I'm Margaret Parker; everyone calls me Ms. Margaret or Margaret. I assume you're Riza Hawkeye?"

Riza nodded.

"And I guess you're here to turn her over."

The soldier nodded.

"Well, I've taken her, you can go now."

"I don't have to sign anything?" the soldier looked confused.

"No. Goodbye." Margaret took Riza's hand and looked down at the blonde girl.

"You're in luck. We have someone else new here to."

"Really?" Riza liked the idea of someone in the same boat as her.

"Yes, his name is Edward."

_'Oh great…a boy…'_

When Riza went inside her room she found a blonde boy around her height sitting on one of the two beds in the room.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Riza Hawkeye, your new roommate."

The boy rolled his eyes.

"Great, someone to bug me."

Margaret cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"What? I'm just being honest." Edward laid back and turned away from them. Margaret sighed and looked at Riza.

"Don't worry, he's just sad because of what happened to my family."

Riza looked at Margaret.

"What happened to his family?"

The old woman shook her head.

"It isn't my business to say Riza." With that the old woman directed Riza to her bed and left the room. Edward still didn't say anything. Riza decided to start first.

"Um, how did you end up here?"

"Ain't it obvious? My family is dead." Edward sneered. Riza sighed and tried again.

"Sorry. Look, we're living together, so we should lay down some rules for each other."

Edward snorted.

"Fine. Rule number one, we don't talk to each other. Let's stop breaking the rules." Edward was silent, but Riza was simmering.

"Alright then, Rule number two, don't be a jerk."

Edward turned around.

"Rule number three, don't bother me."

Riza exploded.

"Rule number four, shut up!"

"Rule number five, you first!"

"I'm trying to be friendly here, stupid!" Riza shouted

"I don't want to be friendly with a dumb girl like you!" Edward fired back.

"Maybe you should stop being a punk and try to be nice!"

"Go cry to your mom!" Edward's jaw snapped shut, and he turned around. Riza just gaped at the blonde boy.

_'Maybe I went too far.'_ Edward thought as he stared at the wall. A quiet sob answered that question. The boy sighed and looked at Riza again.

"Look, Riza…"

A fist interrupted him.

"Ow! What'd you hit me for?!" Edward held his bleeding nose.

"You were being a jerk!" Riza shouted as she held her throbbing fist.

"I know, and I'm sor…"

Riza punched him again.

"Don't apologize. That's something friends do, and you aren't my friend." Riza went to her bed and got under her covers. Edward wanted to say something else, but he decided not to bother her. The blonde left to find Margaret to get help with his nose. He couldn't help but notice the sound of sobbing coming from Riza's bed.

_That night_

The sixty-something kids in the orphanage were all in one room eating their dinner, but one girl sat away from everyone else.

Riza sat at a table and just moved her food around her plate silently, and ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Can I sit here?"

Riza looked up to see Ed standing there with his own food. The boy had a nose splint on... Riza didn't say anything she just looked back down at her plate. Edward sighed and sat down next to her.

"Look, Riza, I'm sorry for what I said. If you'll forgive me, I want to start again."

Riza looked up at him and nodded her head. So Edward smiled and said.

"I'm Edward Elric, nice to meet ya."

Riza let a ghost of a smile on her face.

"My name's Riza Hawkeye. Nice to meet you to."

"What do you like to do? I read." Edward grinned, and Riza smiled a little bit.

"I draw, and I want to learn to play music some day."

Edward nodded.

"Me too...learn to play an instrument that is." He stuck his hand out, and Riza frowned at it.

"Friends?"

Riza smiled, nodded, and shook the hand.

"Friends."

With that the ice was broken and the duo sat together and chatted for the rest of dinner.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**

**So last one for tonight. What do you guys and girls think, eh? Would you like to see more of this? If so, tell me why.**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey guys Microzombie here. I'm sorry to say that **ALL OF MY STORIES ARE ON HIATUS**.

I've had a death in my family, and as such I'll be busy helping as best I can. I'll get back to writing as soon as possible, but for now I'm busy.

Sorry again.

Microzombie signing off.


End file.
